The Future: Stories and Lives, but very random
by OROgoldenpair1
Summary: When Ibu Shinji has a nagging wife, Hyotei, Seigaku, and Rokkaku coming to Atobe's Corporation ball all grown up, then Tomoka getting seriously drunk at the end of the night, you know you got one heck of a story. The heck is going on here? RANDOMNESS.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! It's OROgoldenpair1 with another story at hand, and I've been making it for sometime. Well, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't really own Prince of tennis, nor Karin from... You'll find out.

Also, I'll be calling Shishido SHISHINDO with the n because that's how I recognized him. Don't mind if you see his name spelled like that. Also, for those of you reading my other story called Ryoma's Ninja Troubles, I have a preview of the 6th chapter with two paragraphs of it at the bottom. Enjoy that too!

"YOU need to get out of my life, woman..."

"Well YOU need to start cleaning up your act, or else I WILL leave."

"Shut up, woman... Let me at least have my rest."

"Well then have your rest on the couch!"

This was the regular conversation between the two. Boy, oh, boy did they get a lot of police visits. Why, is because neighbors complain of their constant shouting.

"What is with your wife, dude? I once said you were lucky, now I'm thinkin' a lil different. Shinji, you got it bad." Choutarou said, scratching the back of his neck. They were taking a stroll in the park, not feeling like a game of tennis. "Whatever She's just... bothersome.. It's not like we're going to leave this relationship for real." Shinji Ibu responded, feeling like a whistle afterwards.

"What is it with your guy, girl! We were kinda jealous, but now we take that back. What's up with him?" Certain other guys from Hyotei said. "Yuushi-kun, Atobe-san, I don't know. He's just not the same anymore." The unidentified girl said. "And what do ya mean by 'jealous'? Jealous of who?" She asked the two. "Well him, duh! You're the best cooker in town! Not even my mother cooks as good as you! And did I mention that before I'd always wanted to be in his shoes ever since he married you? Now I barely wanna be near you when you get angry!" Oshitari said, grasping the straps of his book bag tighter. "Che, Ore-sama is worse when angry. Plus, If you want ore-sama to play him, ore-sama will." Atobe said, straitening out his dark and light blue striped shirt then ruffling his hair. "You guys are idiots. I don't need your help." The girl said, smacking both on the head. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Oshitari said, rubbing his aching head. The three were just walking along the garden path of Atobe's mansion. Both got invited of course; they've been best friends since middle school. Yeah, you read. Atobe has a best friend? ~Gasp~ "How about Ore-sama generously graces you with the finest gown made by the finest makers in all of Japan for our grand ball? Im sure that blue headed murmurer will love that." Atobe said, holding out a hand that was about to accept a lemon drink from a maid. "You won't." She answered, almost laughing at the idea. "Ore-sama will." he answered, sounding so sure. He leaned over and patted the girl's head while laughing to himself on the inside.

At the New Celebration Ball, where Atobe's family's company were starting a new year, three groups of familiar faces sat together, eyeballing Atobe's known wealth. "Dang, this place is tight." Shishindo's voice said, waking the rest out of their moment of awe. "Yeah. I mean, I knew he was this wealthy, but this is so cool!" Eiji's high pitched voice rang. "Quiet, they're giving the speeches." Oishi's soothing and motherly voice said, immediately calming Eiji down. The room was huge, and could take the size of six houses put together. Plus, it wasn't just a four cornered room; it had more corners plus curves in some places. It was decorated with paintings and curtains of every color and the floor was a beautiful shining marble-white color. There was a dining section, an announcement section, then there was the dancing section. But, like almost every fancy party, they were jumbled together. Of course people had to dance before they ate, so the beginning speeches were made in the announcement section. There, there was carpet and shining wood tables with cloths on them. "Ahem, ahem. Ah, first of all, I'd like to thank everybody who's here for actually coming. For the Atobe company, this is a very special occasion, and we are graduating to a better future. We hope to be making lots of new businesses that are far out, and that includes the Americas." He paused, and inserted in the gap was silence, although he expected to hear "The Americas? Wow." from the audience, even though he knew it was not really rare. He continued, "Also, not known to the public just yet, we are now donating some of our old buildings to the poor. Master Keigo wasn't up for the idea, but his partner Kabaji-san convinced us all." And there came his awaited round of applause plus some whispering because they knew Atobe wouldn't fold that easily. At the front table, Keigo was sitting with his family and he especially was trying hard to keep a smile on. All the people there were dressed in tuxes and dresses. Hanging above their heads were crystal chandeliers. Next, Atobe's father had to step up to the stage. The two shook hands before the previous announcer left. "Well, I know you didn't all come here for speeches, but I have to give one anyways." He said, before mentioning the wins and goods of the past year for the company, and also the things they will try to improve on.

Back at the table, one hungry stomach was grumbling. "I can't believe you. You're stomach is so loud and yet your mouth is always quiet. Pft." A certain 'David' said from Rokkaku. Why the old Rokkaku team was there, nobody knew. "Urusai, David-o." Harukaze Kurobane said, smacking David on the head. "I can't believe we got invited! This is too cool! My, my, I can't wait to show my super cool dance moves!" Kentarou Aoi squealed to himself. "Not THOSE kinds of dance moves, Aoi-san." Ryou Kisarazu said, sweat dropping. Ryou brought along his twin brother Atsushi from St. Rudolph. "Can you guys be a little quieter? It's time to dance anyways." Gakuto from Hyotei said. The team of Rokkaku just shrugged and got up. While all of them were trying to find some other people to mingle with, the previous mentioned girl and Shinji were still at their table, just staring at everything. "Why'd you have to bring me, Karin?" He asked with a sigh. "Atobe forced me to. And anyways, try to live a little!" She said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Ka-karin." He stammered. For the first time all night, Shinji boy finally glanced at her. One of his eyes started twitching. "Surprised, right? That's what Atobe looked like when I put on the first draft for this dress. Huh, I don't know what's with guys." She said. "Well... Ahem, you look uh, cool." He said, closing his eyes and scratching the side of his arm. "Let's dance you murmurer." Karin said.

A/N: Now you're wondering "Is this a Karin from an anime show I know?" The answer is yes. The secret shall be revealed later.

The two got up and joined the rest of the old and young people who were ballroom dancing. "Ka~rin, I don't exactly know how to do this." Shinji tried to whisper. "I don't either. Just follow what they're doing!" She said, earning a small sweat drop forming on the top of Shinji's head. Now, lets get back to the Seigaku crew. "Nya, I don't have a partner." A red head complained, making small frowning lines on his forehead. "Eiji, what's wrong?" Oishi's voice sounded behind him. "Na, Oishi, do you think you could find me a partner? Nya, I already know how to do that dancing, it's just that maybe I'm not... as appealing." He sighed. "Huh. That's funny. I thought I heard someone wanted to dance with you." Oishi said with his eyebrows raised, walking away to get a drink. Of course, Oishi knew exactly who he was talking about. About two meters away stood a frilly pink dress. Wait a minute, dresses can't float in mid-air. So then, the person that occupied it was Ryuzaki Sakuno. She waved with a smile on her face. "Sakuno?" He asked himself. "Eh-to, Konnichiwa, Eiji-sempai! May I dance with you?" She asked, bowing. "Hehe! Sure! I just hope Ochibi isn't lonely." He said before taking her hand. ~He won't be. I made sure of it. Actually, I think it was automatic.~ Sakuno thought. Right now Ryoma or the so called 'Ochibi' was being followed and bothered by Sakuno's friend, Tomoka. "Ryoma-sama, do you want a drink?" "No." "Ryoma-sama, do you want to dance?" "No." "Ryoma-sama, do you want food? I have some crackers in my purse." "No, dang it! I don't want anything." They conversed. Ryoma angrily pulled down his black hat, ready to disconnect his ears from the outside at any moment with the nearest set of headphones. ~Che, Okaa-san made me wear this stupid outfit... and this stupid black hat that is the exact replica of my white one!~ Ryoma thought to himself, his fist getting tighter. At another corner were two boys looking pale in silence. "Tezuka. Are you going to do anything?" One asked. The one being spoken to pushed up his glasses all the way. "Not really." He responded, taking a sip out of his cider. "Ok, then let's just sit here." The other one said, still smiling in an unruly fashion. The only ones not mentioned thus far were Inui, Kaido and Momo-chan. Where were they? Oh yeah, sitting outside.

"This isn't possible." "This couldn't have happened." "Fshuuuu... It did." The three were talking about the little mess they seemed to find themselves in that very afternoon. "We can't go inside like this." Momo-chan said, sniffing his arm once and gagging. "I didn't know that skunk was going to spray! My observations are almost never wrong." Inui said, almost ready to throw up. "Huh, AND we don't have a change of clothes." Kaido complained. You see, the three got into a little mishap before they came, and they've been sitting out there ever since because of the smell. At first, it was just an innocent helping of a pregnant lady to the hospital. But then afterwards, an old man needed help to get home. Then, his grandchildren got stuck in a ditch. Then, after they got out, a little deer appeared, and it seemed to be lost. They followed the deer into the woods and right before their eyes was a big Higuma. A brown bear. The four stood stiff in their tracks before the bear had a chance to roar, which finally made them run as fast as they could in the other direction. It's amazing how one thing leads to another. They decided to give themselves a rest by a little stream, and there came the skunk, surprising them all with a spray when they tried to shoo it away. Now, the three couldn't enter, and they couldn't go back home now. "I'm so tired after all that helping and running. Gah." Momo-chan complained, deciding to lie right on the pavement floor. Don't worry, the Atobes' front is very clean. "According to my calculations, this thing should wear off in about 2 hours." Inui sighed, looking at his watch. "Unless..." He whispered, suddenly remembering something. "Unless what, sempai?" Kaido asked, getting hopeful. "I have an idea." He answered, smirking while pushing up his silver glasses.

"Good afternoon! Good afternoon! GOOD AFTERNOON!" Kentarou greeted the people. They only raised their eyebrows or shrugged and kept on with their conversations. "I'm so pumped! But then again, I'm alone. Huh." He sighed. "Oh? Kentarou? Need company?" The old vice captain of Rokkaku said, wiping his forehead with a tissue. "Saeki! Shouldn't you be with your wife or something?" He asked. "Oh please. She's too busy looking at the million dollar mirrors on the wall over there." Saeki responded, rolling his eyes and pointing behind him. He sat next to Kentarou, sighing. "Don't you feel happy to see everyone dressed up, Saeki?" Kentarou asked. It's been at least a month before everyone got to see each other again. Now and days it was hard to meet up because of several different things that made life hard for all of them. "Yeah, yeah. It's my kids that wear me out. Well, those are just my responsibilities, anyways." He sighed again, and ran his fingers through his black and grey hair. "If you needed help, why didn't you tell me? I've been known to be a body guard, maid, butler, server, and a babysitter!" He said, counting the jobs on his fingers. "R-really?" Saeki sweat dropped. ~I should've known.~ He thought to himself. "You got the job!" Saeki quickly said, shaking Kentarou's hand furiously. Now, lets get back to The main characters here.

"Karin, I'm tired now." Shinji complained. "Of course, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't agree to come and bring me here, but then again if you in the first place refused that dress, then maybe we wouldn't have this problem at all. But then again, I do like you in that dress, but then again I could be at home right now watching some tennis on TV. Hmm..." He murmured on. "Well then let's sit down." She easily answered, sweat dropping. The two slipped away without being noticed and sat down with a sigh. Karin glanced at her watch and frowned. "Shouldn't Momo and Kaido, AND Inui-san be here by now?" She asked, looking around the room for them. "Ah. Maybe they didn't want to come, Karin. Like ME." He said. She rolled her eyes and continued looking out. "Oh, isn't that them?" He said, pointing to the far right door across the big room. "Yeah." She answered. ~Something doesn't look right.~ She thought to herself as they came closer.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Momo whispered to Inui as they stepped into the room. "It should go smoothly, as long as we don't get water or any liquid substance on us." He answered, straitening out his fake cloth made Tux. The three were wearing slip on suits that were made by a friend of Inui's. Guess what? His name is Ishida. Ishida Uryu. The two met 5 years earlier at the Boys Science Academy. As soon as he remembered his friend, he called him up on his cell and in about a half hour, three life like -but fake- tuxes were made and they were ready to finally go in. "So smart, Inui-sempai." Kaido said, looking in awe. "That's what I do." He replied, smirking. The three settled themselves next to Shinji's table, looking around. "Oh? Ibu! What are you doing here?" Momo asked, now noticing the pair. "Ask this woman right here." He said, pointing to Karin. Momo suddenly brushed back his hair with his fingers and fixed his fake bow. "Hi Karin. So, like I was asking, what are you guys doing here?" He asked her. "We got invited. Plus, Atobe just wanted to dress me up pretty to get this fart's attention. It's not like I really cared about their company graduation." She said, glaring at Shinji for a second. "Oh. That's bad isn't it... Well, if you ever decided to leave this guy, give me a big call!" He said, making a peace sign. He then earned himself a goofy smile from Karin and a glare from Shinji. "That's never going to happen. She's not going to go anywhere." Shinji said, folding his arms. "What makes you so sure?" She asked, turning to him. "Duh, we're supposed to be 2 peas in a pod." He answered so confidently. The four sweat dropped. "That was at the beginning! I'm not so sure now. If I was my old self, wild and all, I would've been left. What would you say then?" She asked. "Ah... Well... I guess I... I don't know. But perhaps if it was in a certain setting, maybe I'd think of what to say. But then if I said something nice, maybe you wouldn't still take me. But then if I was saying nice things earlier, you wouldn't have decided to decide to leave." He rambled again. "Never mind about that, then." She said, making an X with her arms. "What are you guys doing, just sitting here?" A familiar deep voice said. He walked towards them. "Ah! Atobe! Uh, nothing!" Karin quickly responded. "That's the point! Either you do something or you sit here and wait for the catered food. If you are truly bored, go home." He said with an edge in his voice. "Well, if it means good food, I ain't goin anywhere." Momo replied, patting his stomach and just dreaming of it. "I agree with him." Karin and Kaido said at the same time. "Huh... I don't want to go home alone, so I'll stay." Shinji said later on. Three heads turned back to Inui. "My main goal here is to find out more data. So carry on and pretend our meeting didn't happen." He said, quickly pulling out his little book. He stood up and began to take notes furiously. He smirked, somehow knowing that the information that was to be gathered that night would make a good blackmail. "O~k. That's weird." She said, one eyebrow up. When the other two left, she turned to Shinji. "Was it just me or were they all kinda smelling a little?" She asked, holding her nose. "Who knows. Besides, what makes you think everything between us is going to turn happy just because you look nice this afternoon?" He asked in a bored tone. "That's what I asked Atobe. He said 'Ore-sama is sure. Just go with it.'" She replied in the same tone, putting her head on top of her closed fists, elbows on the table. "Well, I've been thinking about this, and I know it'll sound corny. But please just listen anyways. I figure during the time we wait we'll have time to talk about things." She said almost to a whisper.

"What things?" He asked. She turned to him with an incredulous look on her face. "I mean, I'm just wondering. How did we get to this point? By constant disagreement and fighting? If it was, then this whole thing was a big waste." She said, sounding a bit sad. "Remember... I was the one who proposed to you. You didn't propose to me. That means I am supposed to make you happy wherever we go. I don't think I am doing a good job of that. Well, marriages don't always go too nice... But then again I AM supposed to play my part. But then, what if that changes if we have kids!" He started murmuring again. "How about we compromise as soon as we get home and stop calling each other names for a start?" She said to him. "Sure." He said, looking downwards with a certain look on his face. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, wondering if he was remembering something. " I still can't believe you're wearing such a pretty dress. Hey, did Atobe-san say you could keep it?" He asked, still not looking up. She smirked and silently thanked God for Atobe. "Oh, I'm sure he'll let me keep it." She said, putting one of her hands in his on top of the table. Now that they've come to an agreement, lets go back with Eiji.

"Ne, Sakuno, I'm guessing you came along to this thing with Fuji, right?" Eiji asked her, griping her hand more firmly as they spun around. "Ah! Turns out that my mom works with Fuji's mom in the fashion industry in the Americas. That's pretty cool, at least I think it is. They've been friends for while and they both decided to meet back here in Japan on their last visit. We had dinner together. Ever since then, I and Fuji have been best friends." She said, agreeing, and trying to recall that evening in her mind. "Oh? That IS cool! So, nya, how's Ryuzaki-sensei?" He asked. Sakuno turned her head the other direction. "She's fine. I'm sure my cousins living in China are taking good care of her. I'll admit it, she's gotten quite old." Sakuno sighed. "I hope she's doing great. AND you've got cousins in China? That's even cooler, Sakuno! I wish I could go there... But then again, Mandarin is so hard to learn!" He said, leading her to the left and spinning her once, then coming back to her. "Arigato..." She said, a happy smile forming on her face from the compliments. "You're dancing isn't that bad either, Sakuno. You know, you look changed. Nya, I could barely recognize you if it weren't for your hair." Eiji said, shaking his head. "Really? Well, Kikumaru-sempai, you hardly look aged." She responded, perking her ears up because of the song change. "So, what college do you go to, Sakuno?" He asked, taking small steps so it matched the slow song. She suddenly got flushed. "I knew that I'd eventually have to tell this to people... I am currently enrolled in the Tokyo's Boys' International Academy." She said, turning a dangerous dark red. She exhaled and her skin came back to normal. "A boys academy? Nya, let me guess. You wanted to get in because they teach better stuff there and they happen to be saying that girls can't measure up, so you wanted to prove them wrong and agreed with the school principal to cross dress until the last year of school. You really aren't anymore what I knew you as before, Sakuno-chan." He said, guessing the absolute truth. "It's hard, but I still do it, not that I would do something regularly like this. If it means getting a good education like girls actually deserve, I'll risk it." She said strongly. "Do you know what Sakuno? Hehe! I like the new you. You're daring, just like I am." He said, smiling wide. The two shared a long moment of laughter as they continued their dance. Sakuno happened to mention Fuji. Let's see what he's up to now.

"Tezuka. I'm actually quite tired of doing nothing here." He said, "Ah, I agree." Tezuka, their old captain said. "Various young... people in this room have indeed caught my attention, so I'll have to leave this very table." He said, glancing at Tezuka. "Go ahead." Tezuka replied, not glancing back. Fuji did an inward sigh , got up, and went to get a glass of champagne. "Fuji, you lie to much. I could tell you wanted to get away as much as possible." A voice said behind him. "Heh, you're right Inui. He's still so stoic." He answered with another sigh. "That's Buchou for you." Inui added, shaking his head. "By the way, Inui, how come you came so late? I didn't see you earlier." Fuji asked. "Uh, I was um, out. Do you notice something wrong?" He said nervously, pushing up his glasses. "Oh nothing. Say, why don't you have a drink?" Fuji said, raising a glass to his face. Inui slowly moved back. "I-iya, no thank you." He declined, pushing up his glasses again. "Hm, you seem unsure about this drink. Do you- have a secret?" Fuji asked, smiling and shaking the glass in circles at a dangerous distance. "Heh." Fuji chuckled, knowing that there was, in fact, a secret.

Momo and Kaido just decided to sit somewhere else and talk with some of the guests without caution, so that left out our known Ochibi, Ryoma. He'd finally managed to get away from Tomoka when she noticed other players of Hyotei where there. He was sitting in peace in a far corner with his hands behind his back. "Ryoma-san. What's up?" A voice disturbed his sleep. He opened his tired eye and suddenly opened the other one because of who it was. "Ootori of Hyotei?" He said. "Yes. Although this party is quite fashionable, I am very bored. For that, I'm going to ask: do you wanna go play some tennis?" He said with a smile and in one breath. "Sure. But as soon as we get back, I'm going to sleep." He said with a yawn. Even though he knew he had to change clothes so he wouldn't get his outfit dirty or else Atobe would yell, he still wanted to play. The two snuck into a small building on the side of the real Atobe's Mansion; it was supposed to be a garbage place for clothes. Instead, inside, they saw tons of sporting clothes that hardly looked worn at all and they changed. Then, they went back out and began to tiptoe to the tennis court that was behind the mansion. Since they realized it was too far of a distance because the mansion was too big, they hitched a go-cart and took it for a ride. You may think "Wait! But Hyotei and Seigaku are natural enemies! There's no way Echizen would go that far as to change in the same room then hitch a go-cart with the nicest but play-hard guy of Hyotei, Choutarou Ootori." But you're wrong. It just proves they really want to play. "Finally, we can now play, Ryoma-san." He said, stepping onto the court. "Bring it." He said. Ryoma first served, and the two hit the ball back and forth until Choutarou missed a point when he went the other direction. He opened his eyes wide of surprise and then realized Ryoma was only analyzing his play before he got really serious. "As you said, let's bring it on." He edged as Ryoma served again with a smile on his face.

"Che, where is that Choutarou?" Shishindo asked himself, obviously not having an answer. The two always spent a lot of time together, and this night Shishindo just wanted to have fun. He decided he would walk at a slow pace from one corner onto another until he found him. He was persistent. What he didn't know was that his enemy and his best buddy were having fun playing tennis all by themselves, another form of fun that happened to please Shishindo Ryou. As Shishindo furiously tugged at his hat, a habit that had formed over the years, one Silhouette was silently watching Shishindo, laughing in the darkness to their own soul. "He will be ours, sisters. He will be ours, and our revenge will take place." One voice whispered with bad intentions as one silhouette turned into many. Shishindo instantly got bored because of his impatient side, and that was stronger than his persistent side at the moment. He sat down once more and took of his blue hat, bothering to scratch out some lint that had formed on his head and in his hair. "He's perfect. He's exactly who we need, just like you said, sister." A different voice said. "Didn't I tell you? He IS the one. All we need is a perfect trap, which we already have. Hey Stella, you ready?" The original voice said into some headsets. A buzzing sound was made before another voice sounded. "Oh I'm ready. Cue the signal." She said. A hand came out of the shadows with a peace sign. At that moment, a beautiful young lady dressed in black and a red ribbon in her hair put down her drink on a platter and walked in the best and most fashionable way she could to his table. She was standing right in front of the table, and yet, he didn't even show that he noticed. She put a closed fist to her mouth and said loudly "Ahem!" while lightly tapping her foot. He then looked up with question written all over his face. "Who're you, lady?" He asked. She dragged a chair next to him and sat down. "I saw you from afar and wanted to meet you is all." The actor said, blinking her eyes a million times.

This lady's hair was blond but almost silver and she had a really round face that was appealing enough to look at for awhile. Her dress was slit on the side and had puffy-but not too puffy- fake-fur grey sleeves. "Oh really? I've never actually never been told that, so I don't know how to answer." He said, stopping to think about this. "Well if that is you're first, then I'm lucky. Hi. The name's uh... uh..." She stuttered, trying to remember her script. "What are you doing? It's Hora Ame!" A voice angrily buzzed in her ear, obviously coming from the other headset. "Hora Ame!" She shouted, only because she was annoyed at her master's voice. It was time to let Stella do her thing. "Hora... Ame? Hmph. Weird name..." He murmured, trying to think of any Hora Ame's he'd ever come across with before. She chuckled nervously, trying and failing to seem like your everyday person. "So anyways, what's yours?" She asked, getting into acting mode with that voice of hers. "Shishindo Ryou. Is there any true purpose you came here for? I'm getting quite annoyed of your company." He said rudely, of course being oblivious to that fact. "Ok, here's a question. What~ do you wish for? Is there anything?" She asked, putting one elbow on the table. "Besides wishing you'd go away, yeah, there is. What's it to you?" He asked again, sounding rude again. Inside of Stella's mind, she was about to erupt, but on the outside, she only smiled and stayed calm. She leaned over with her right hand and patted his left hand. "Tell me, and I'd be able to grant it. You seem like a-" She paused, really thinking over how she was going to lie that he was nice. "Like an ok boy. I like ok boys." She said, really wishing this was over and done with. He didn't respond, but only looked at her with a scowl written all over his face. After several 'pretty pretty looks' and eye blinking, his face softened. He gently took her hand of his fist and sighed. "Fine. But it's only because you wont leave me alone. I wish I was the best tennis player ever. Yes, it sounds corny." He said, expecting her to say that. She raised an eyebrow because she was expecting something a little more- material. "Ok, I'll try again. I wish I... Hmm... I wish one of my fan-girls watching Prince of Tennis would come find me and would become my new best friend." He said in a bit sarcastic fashion. She knew this, but decided to say "Now that's more like it." He squinted because he was taken aback by her response. "Stella! Get on with it!" A voice buzzed once again, catching Stella off guard. She wanted to yell back "Ok! OK!" But she couldn't, at least not yet. "Uh, anyways, if you said it, I got it! I know I just met you, but you're just something. I can feel it. Well, let's meet again Shindo-chan. Kisses." Stella said, leaving a piece of paper on the table and getting up, then going back to her designated place. Shishindo frowned at the nickname. The only person who ever called him that was his own mother.

Ok, ok. I've held you in the dark enough. It's time to tell you readers what's happening here. You see, Shishindo has a friend at school named Leona. This very girl participated inside several gangs for the most of her life so far. But, there was one of many mistakes she had made in the business: Never, ever have any relations to the Xzard sisters. They were the toughest, the meanest, and they bargained supplies for a high price. No matter all the warnings, Leona went to them when she had needed some supplies to blow up a factory as part of a boycott. She had always promised she's repay them; for it was one of those seldom times when the Xzard sisters gave anything without the direct exchange ready in the other person's hand.

She never did pay it back, and now the sisters plan for her to pay it with her life. Leona has forgotten all about the incident, but the sisters have not. They think "How else should we get to her emotionally when her best friend is taken away hostage? That'll be the perfect plan! When she comes to retrieve him once she knows who did it, she'll fall into our trap." Step one- Draw him in. That was what seed they had wanted to plant that night, so that 'Shindo-chan' would keep talking and coming back to Stella, blinded from the real truth of why they need him. What the sisters do not know is that Karin is both of their friends. For her friends, she could do anything.

The night ended well, with everyone getting their fill, Inui staying away from Fuji, Ryoma and Choutarou reported missing, Tezuka eventually having to talk to himself because of loneliness, and, Eiji and Sakuno making a new deed of friendship. The time has skipped to when everyone was allowed to leave and go home. Outside is completely dark, except for the glow of the walkway lamps beside Atobe's garden and the shine of all the guests' cars. "Oishi-sempai! I need somebody." A croaky voice said, barely heard over the talking of the almost leaving crowd. Oishi had super hearing, so he could immediately go to the source of the name call. When he pushed through people, he saw an almost fainting Tomoka, looking disoriented and drunk. He ran to her and caught her before she fell strait on her face. "To-Tomoka? What happened to you?" He squeaked, being squeezed around his neck by her arms. "I think I- I think I drank a WEE bit too much-a. I yuh, I can't move." She said with an airy tone to her voice. "Oh great." He complained, standing her up so he could have a better look at her. "She really looks out of it." He said, thinking. He knew where she lived, so it wouldn't be a problem taking her back to her own house. But then he decided it would be best if he left her with Sakuno. He held her shoulders from behind and steered her to Sakuno and Eiji's direction. They were just laughing together when Sakuno stopped and saw her friend. "Tomoka... Oh no. Not again." She said, shaking her head and getting up. Eiji grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What's wrong with her?" He said, looking worried. "Well, she has a little problem with drinking wine or alcohol. She always likes how they taste, but at one sip, she gets instantly drunk. She must have overdone it tonight... I can't imagine what thoughts are running through he unstable mind right now. I have to take her home." She said, removing his grip and taking Tomoka from his hands. "Is there anyway I can help?" Both Oishi and Eiji asked at the same time. All of a sudden, another voice sounded from behind them. "Sakuno, your mom says we have to go. I just talked with her on the-" He stopped, noticing the scenario. "Phone. She said it was an emergency... Very, very urgent that she needs both of us." He said, wondering what was going on inside his head. "Oh boy. Ne, Oishi-sempai, can you take her? I'm sure you'll do fine. There are spare keys underneath the mat. Bye." She said, hugging both Oishi and Tomoka at the same time. She went to go give Eiji a small hug, then ran out of the place, with Fuji following after. Oishi then averted his eyes to his hands which were getting heavy because of holding the babbling girl. "This school sucks! But it has good... good... good what again? … Oh yeah, good champaign!" She babbled, getting into her own colorful world. "Tomoka." He said, trying to wake her into reality. "Tomoka." He tried again. "Tomoka-chan!" He yelled, shaking her to see if anything would work. Unfortunately, it didn't. "I can help carry her if she's too much." Eiji offered, getting out his car keys. "I'm lucky that we carpooled, so that my car wouldn't have to be left behind if we were caring for her together." He said, shaking her one more time in a vain attempt. Her response was only hugging his neck tighter. "I'm tired..." She yawned, treating Oishi as she would with a pillow. Tomoka was no longer the small and bushy haired girl everyone knew from middle school. Her height increased dramatically – even up to Oishi's current height- and her hair was not in two bushy hair holders. It was now longer and straighter. "Eiji, start the car. I'll catch up- when I detangle myself from her." He said, scowling at her behavior, but knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it. He shook his head and went out the door. Most of the guests now have left, and it there was only two handfuls of people left, most being the Atobe family. He tried to push her, but she didn't budge. She only began to snore. He said a quick sorry to her before trying to pull on her hair in the other direction, which didn't work either. "There's no other choice..." He murmured to himself, getting himself ready. He swiftly pulled and lifted her legs out from under her into the air. "What was that..." She murmured, rubbing her eyes for a second and going back to her snoring mode. He starting wincing due to the fact that she was heavy.

Oishi got into the back seat of Eiji's 4x4 car, making sure Tomoka's head didn't bump into anything. Eiji backed up out of the parking space and started driving down the highway. "Just to let you know, Oishi, I've never been included in a situation like this. Next time we see this girl, we better make sure she doesn't drink, because I don't want to waste my gasoline for this, Nya~." He sighed, looking for the exit signs. "I agree. This has officially been the weirdest night I've had in a long time." Oishi responded, shaking his head. The girl curled up in his lap and snored profusely. Oishi had to hold his nose; certain mixes of wine don't smell to great together. "Well, that was really fast. Here it is." Eiji said only 10 minutes later, pulling into the driveway of Tomoka's house where pots of plants lay. The cars lights turned off and the three of them got out of the car, Oishi still carrying Tomoka. "Oh where did she say that key was..." Oishi tried to think, looking all around the door. "Under the mat... is my key, Oishi-sempai." Tomoka's voice said, giggling for no apparent reason. Oishi and Eiji looked at each other with a shrug and got the key, then opened the door. "Ne, Tomoka-chan... If you could hear me, I'd say this place is very amazing." Eiji said, looking all around him and above him. "Yeah, this place is very nice." Oishi commented, eyeing the various silky colors of the couch in the living room. "Thanks... I guess..." She said sleepily, using Oishi as a pillow again. Oishi ignored the tug and went to the place that he thought would most likely be her bedroom. "Goodnight, Tomoka-chan." He said, putting her down gently. "Goodnight, Oishi-sempai... Merry... Christmas..." She whispered, turning on her other side. She turned back with a slow motion and with her mind still unconscious, gave him the most squeezing hug he'd ever gotten so far in his entire life that almost made his legs run out of blood. Of course, this was pretty natural when it came to the two. The two were like brother and sister, Oishi having to take care of her or watch her when Tezuka or her mother was away. She would always try and fail to act up, Oishi not allowing it because of his natural motherly nature. This has happened ever since Tomoka and Tezuka found out they were distant cousins in high school- Tomoka being a freshman and Tezuka being a sophomore. "Mou ii yo!" He shouted irritably, not bothering to stop himself from turning into a tomato. He once again uncurled her arms and fingers from around his leg and put her into the same side position. He only sighed and shook his head. "Let's go, Eiji. I'm sure she'll be fine when she gets up." He said, walking down the stairs and into the living room again. "Ah. It's so late now... Well, let's get back into the car." Eiji replied, walking out the door. "You... you look scratched." Eiji said, noticing marks on Oishi. "Don't ask." He said with a sweat drop and a sigh. He shrugged and started the engine. Eiji then drove back on the freeway and then made another exit a few miles down to drop Oishi off at his home. "Goodnight Eiji." Oishi said, getting out of the car once more and waving. "Ja ne." He responded, locking the car doors once again.

Back at Shinji's house, things were comfortable and quiet, a thing that the two hadn't experienced in a long while. The two had long since changed into their set jammies. It was a pair for husband and wife sent by Karin's grandmother. Don't ask... "Shinji... I'm tired." She yawned, using his chest more like a pillow. "Then go to bed then." He answered, obviously wanting to watch more Tv. "But Shiiiiiinji.." She said, putting on her puppy face, knowing he couldn't say no. "Oh fine." He said, rolling his eyes. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, so he decided it was best that she go now. He slowly got up from his sitting position and, with a groan, picked her right off the couch. "Sometimes you're just bothersome, Karin." He said, shaking his head as he walked off to their bedroom. He sighed again and put her down gently, covering up the fact that he REALLY wanted to get back to that Tv screen. "Oyasuminasai." She said, yawning after and covering herself more with the blanket. "Uhuh." He faintly responded, already sitting on the couch again. He pressed the play button and crouched low. Right now, he looked like Mr. Burns on the Simpsons going 'Excellent...' . "Come on, win. Just win. Win win win win win win win!" He pleaded to the person on the screen who was losing against the opponent. "Hit the ball at that angle with a spin, and you'll get him. No! You didn't do it! Wait wait wait wait, here comes the smash, YES! GOOOOOOOOOOAL!" He celebrated to himself. "Urusei!" A loud but familiar voice said, making Shinji chuckle to himself. In the end of the match, the guy who was losing regained his points and won, just like Shinji wanted. "Oh yeah! That's right!" Shinji said, doing the moon-walk. "You've got to be kidding me." The same voice previously mentioned said, her head sticking out into the hallway. "What?" He said, shrugging. Karin always knew that Shinji acted WAY differently than he would act in front of people. This is only a sample, she thought. "Get in here already, you crazy monkey." She said. She opened her eyes wide because she had promised not to call him anymore names. This doesn't count.~ She thought to herself. He stepped into the doorway and bowed, saying, "Yes, your highness."

The next morning, Shishindo woke up, freezing and cold. Turns out he had left the window by his bed open during the entire night. "Kiken..." He said, poking his head out of the window to take a look outside. (He said "Dangerous...") He got up, not bothering to cover the bed once again, as usual. Shishindo slipped on his sweats and decided to go jogging out that very morning. He ran out, glancing side by side at the usual spots he'd pass everyday on the street. "Oi! Shindo-chan!" A voice called out to him. He turned around, wondering who had called him when he finally got a realization of who it exactly was. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. It was "Hora" again. "I just happened to be passing by! You're wish is granted. I am the fan-girl now. I watched 43 episodes of prince of tennis last night, making me now, officially, a fan. How do you like them apples?" She said, going past him then turning around with her roller blades. "You actually... I can't believe this..." Shishindo said, slapping his face with his hand. "Let's become best friends, Shindo-chan." She said, quickly removing his hat from his head. "Oi, Oi! Get back here with that!" He yelled after her, running as fast as he could. He found himself on the side of the old bridge that looks over the nearby river when she finally stopped. He marched up to her and snatched it back with an annoyed look on his face. "You're no fun at all..." She said, putting on a pretty obvious fake frown. "You couldn't just let me take my jog normally, could you? Now I'm overly tired, and my legs feel like jelly. Thanks." He said, sighing as he hopped over the rail and sat at the top, legs swinging in the direction of the river. ~Now what do I do?...~ Stella thought to herself. "Ah, Shindo-chan, do you think you could let me watch you practice today? Then, I can be on the Prince of Tennis show, too!" She said, patting his shoulder. "I don't really care. Also- don't call me Shindo-chan. It's not cute." He said, stretching his arms and yawning. He hopped back off the rail, saluted, and started walking back in the direction he came from. "B-but wait! I like the name!" She called out. He heard her, but didn't feel like responding. She then chased after him on her rollers, stealing the sweater that was tied around his waist. "Not again..." He moaned before taking off after the mysterious girl.

"Shishindo, help!" The girl yelled, not realizing that her voice was only emitted inside her own dream. The girl ran and ran, being chased by guns and ammunition. Ohhh yeah, did I mention? There were also- yes- ninjas. "Shishindo! Shishindo!" The girl cried, holding her head in her hands, and hiding behind a black wall that was part of a half torn building. "They can't find me. Not here. I'm not ready yet." She said, looking left and right to the trees and shrub so she could jump into there next as a hiding spot. "If only he could come and save me again. Oooh, if I wasn't trying to hide, I'd kick myself for being so stupid. God!" She said, hitting her head softly so it wouldn't make a slapping noise. The masked and robed guys with the guns searched everywhere but there. The leader was in a red mask. "We can't find her. But we will eventually. She can't hide forever. Guys, pull back now! Pull back!" Her powerful voice sounded. From a distance, even the girl could hear it. She let her heartbeat become slower again, with a quick sigh. She crouched down into the high grass, making sure the moon's light didn't shine on her. She quickly took off, and hid in an oh-so-familiar place, where she hid three days ago within the dream. "Everything's still here..." She said, pressing the only water bottle to herself. She had that water bottle, a pillow, a blanket, some crackers, and that was pretty much it. She laid herself down, imagining herself back at her house, looking at the sky through her window. ~Good times~ She thought to herself sadly. She heard some more shouting outside and scooted real close to the corner, in case they opened the small shack up. As soon as she has heard it, it was gone. "That's a relief." She said into the absolute darkness. Wait, light began to fill in the room, and she stopped breathing. The man entered and smiled. He adjusted whatever was on his head, and walked into her direction. He came closer, and she realized who it was. This man had gone with her and helped her thus far in the chase. They were separated awhile back, and she thought she'd never see him again. She, thinking this was in vain, had previously yelled his name, looking for some kind of ally. He promised he would come, and he did. He squatted next to her and sat down. "Sup." He said simply, looking around. "Wha- Do you even KNOW how much I worried about you? How I thought we were both goners? Ugh. Where were you anyways?" She said, hitting him on his shoulder. "Owch! Geez, I was kinda getting chased too. I figured you were here, since I heard that they were pulling back by some bystanders. Anyways, I missed ya." He said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "I missed you too, Shishindo." She said, locking her arms and elbows around her scratched and cut legs. Leona had finally woken up, gasping for air. "Oh gosh, that's another night of dreaming about being chased. I am such a mess..." She said, sighing. Her eyes darted across the room to her digital clock. "6 am already." She whispered. She glanced at the phone, as if she had the urge to pick it up, but instead let her eyes simmer back down to a close with more sleeping ahead.

Well, guys, this was a story I've been writing for a long time, and it's taken a lot of nights to do it. Sorry for the lack of chapter updates for the rest of my story. I AM working on Ryoma's Ninja troubles, and Eiji's story right now. I may not be able to get to Yumichika Ayasegawa Not Exactly Who I Wanted for some time... Well, review even if you like or don't like! It's the tales of randomness when they're all grown up! (I know I said I'll introduce where Karin is from, but I'll give you a hint- she's the sister to a very famous character in anime. Bye-Bye!)

* * *

Ryoma and Naruto: Ready boss?

ORO: Ok! All together!

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PRINCE OF TENNIS AND IF WE COULD, TEZUKA WOULD SMILE MORE AND SHINO WOULD BE EVIL. YOSH!

Recently on Ryoma's Ninja Troubles (In Sasuke's Pov)~

Why am I going crazy here! This is just Hinata we are talking about! The Hinata that found her way here into my room, just looking for the bathroom. "I'm going to end this, once and for all. Maybe it could calm me." He said before jumping off his bed. He immediately picked her up, threw her on his back, and carried her to her room. He tucked her in, and offed the lights. After he returned to his own room, he dusted the imaginary dirt off his hands. "Finally, I can rest in peace. Those darned readers wanted something to happen, but I'm too smart for them." He said, continuing to listen to his music before eventually falling asleep.

Present~

Sakuno was now staying with Eiji until her grandmother came back. You see, the two checked both with Ryoma's father and then the school, and she was nowhere to be found. The two were worrying; they couldn't just stop pacing pacing back and forth until it was dawn again. "I don't know where else she could be... I hope nothing happens to her." Sakuno said, eyes scrunching. "Nya..." Was all Eiji could mumble, thinking and thinking. Sakuno sighed and slid down the wall, only for her bottom to painfully hit the floor. She didn't even care about that because her mind was in a state of growing panic. "I mean, she probably didn't get caught in the flood, but she wouldn't just disappear without calling me!" She said, holding her head in her hands. Eiji kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder that forced her to look up. "I'm sure she's alright. She's a very strong woman, and I can even feel it that she's ok. Just calm down. I'm sure somebody will help her. I know we can't call the police, since they're probably getting a lot of calls from families with missing people that had to do with the flood. We're just going to have to wait, Sakuno-chan." He said. He helped her up. "I guess so. Well, what do we do now, Sempai?" She asked, looking around. "I know this may not be the right time, but how about we play a children's card game!" He said, waving his fists into the air. "Children's card game?" She asked slowly, walking over to the table to sit. "Yeah! I got the newest Naruto Game pack right here!" He said excitedly, ripping open the new plastic with Sasuke's face on the cover. "Naru...to? I thought it was called Yugi-" "Never mind that! Just come sit down!" He pushed, immediately dragging her to sit down. "You see, during this time of waiting, I want to get to know you better. I was also hoping it could be vice versa, Sakuno-chan, Nya!" He said, shuffling the deck and then distributing the cards. "O-oh? Hmm. I guess that is doable... Besides, now I can fully know the person who let me stay at their house for an emergency, Sempai!" She said, looking in delight at her cards. "Nya, somehow I have a weird feeling..." He said out loud, but not loud enough that Sakuno could hear. Eiji shrugged his shoulders and they dueled each other off with Ninja cards. You'd probably expect and want me to type ~It's time to duel!~ as a pun, but I'm not going to. Ha.

"I'm so tired, Sakura-chan! Why do we have to get up now?" Naruto asked sleepily, glancing at the digital clock near his bed that read 6:12 am. "This time period HAS really changed you... you're even lazier than the last time we all went on a mission together!" She leaned across from one side of the bed to his desk, just to make sure the alarm didn't ring. She's a good alarm herself, they both figured. "We have to go back to the monk after school today. And the reason you are getting up early is so that we could check up on Eiji and Sakuno. Didn't you hear? She couldn't go back home because of the flood and had to crash at his place." She said. "But what do they have to do with us? I barely know them." He said matter-of-factly. "It's called being nice. I was planning on giving you a nice big bowl of ramen after, but I guess you don't want to go..." She sighed, knowing that that was his trigger. "What are you talking about? I'm definitely going." Naruto said, jumping out of his bed to rush to the bathroom. "Score. Now let's go see what Sasuke's doing." She said to herself, skipping out of Naruto's room and down the hall to where Sasuke's room was located. She silently opened the door and peeked inside. She found him to not be there in his usual place, which was either on the bed or floor. "That's weird." She said, backing out now. As she approached the kitchen, wonderful smells of food went up her nostrils and down her throat that made her gulp. She entered, looking right to left of where that smell was coming from. "Oh. Hinata again. With..." She said, turning to see who was sitting on a very close stool. "Sasuke. Well, at least I have free breakfast." She said to herself before making herself known. "Oh, Ohayo gozaimasu! I have prepared pancakes which Sasuke showed me how to make." She said happily, putting a fork in her plate of golden brown and stacked pancakes. Sasuke only got flustered silently without looking Sakura's way. "O-Ohayo." He said quickly before saying a prayer, that being before he finally dug in. "Hmm? You, Sasuke-kun, Mr. Bad, teaching somebody -which just happens to be a woman- how to cook? I'd thought I'd never see the day. I guess you are soft." She said, giving him one big hug on his side which made him become more flustered and red. "Oh please. I'm not soft. You know me to well to be saying something that contradicts it." He said, taking a sip of water afterwards. She let go and brought her serving to her front. "Thank you Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, a pleased and slightly relieved look on her face. That look meant that she was happy she didn't have to do breakfast this time. She finished her stack quickly and went to go get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Orogoldenpair1 WITH another chapter of '_The Future: Stories and lives, but very random_'. Tanoshimu! (Enjoy) (I know that Oishi said that he wanted to go to medical school or some crap like that, but let's forget that for a little bit.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor any Bleach characters that are mentioned.**

Recently on~ 'T'he Future':

_This man had gone with her and helped her thus far in the chase. They were separated awhile back, and she thought she'd never see him again. She, thinking this was in vain, had previously yelled his name, looking for some kind of ally. He promised he would come, and he did. He squatted next to her and sat down. "Sup." He said simply, looking around. "Wha- Do you even KNOW how much I worried about you? How I thought we were both goners? Ugh. Where were you anyways?" She said, hitting him on his shoulder. "Owch! Geez, I was kinda getting chased too. I figured you were here, since I heard that they were pulling back by some bystanders. Anyways, I missed ya." He said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "I missed you too, Shishindo." She said, locking her arms and elbows around her scratched and cut legs. Leona had finally woken up, gasping for air. "Che, that's another night of dreaming about being chased. I am such a mess..." She said, sighing. Her eyes darted across the room to her digital clock. "6 am already." She whispered. She glanced at the phone, as if she had the urge to pick it up, but instead let her eyes simmer back down to a close with more sleeping ahead._

The girl sat up like a waking zombie, a blank expression on her face that was contrary to how she looked after she had that horrible dream. She knew what she had to do. Another day, another day. School, training, eating, sleeping, it was a cycle. She arose from her sitting position, with eyes closed, darting from one foot to the other as she made her way out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom, trying to be unnoticed. She tied her hair up, showered and brushed, all with her eyes closed. It was a test for herself- she was training to become a spy. With spy-work came dangerous obstacles- which in _no_ _way_ compared to trying to cross a hallway with your eyes closed, trying not to bump into things. But it was called training anyhow. She was done with her bathroom involved matters and stepped out of the steaming room with a towel, then closed the door behind her, walking into the hallway. She sharply turned around to face her dad who was idly reading the newspaper in his robe, as if he'd been there all along. "Good try, honey. Good try, but it wasn't successful. Your _Grandma Olivia _could even hear those footsteps. Try harder." He said, his eyes trained to the paper, avoiding the crackling of a bare smile by saying no more. She sighed and started responding, saying, "Yes, father. And I know what you're going to say next too. 'Trying isn't doing.'" She imitated in a low 'Patrick Star'-y voice. "Thaaaat's right. Now hop on." He said, rolling his eyes for a brief moment and gesturing her to pass by him. She gladly did so, and got dressed as quickly as possible to still meet Shishindo on the public transportation bus. You see, Leona's dad and mom were not new to this whole spy thing- they supported it in fact. Her dad is a retired C.I.A. Agent, and her mom worked in the Navy for 10 good years. The only thing they didn't know a whole lot about and only heard a whiff of was her late criminal records, going about and doing gangly things. Leona swiftly swung her school's shirt over her head, then put on a chestnut brown short skirt with a matching belt around her waist. She warily looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes landing on whatever she didn't find to be just right. She decided to slip on her baby blue and white striped puffy sweater, which helped to contain all of her, uh, extra 'baggage' as she liked to call it, something that most girls wish they had more _of_. She twisted her Konoha head protector around her head, (She's a big fan of Naruto), grabbed her book bag, and headed down the stairs for breakfast. Of course, being the only child of the house, she was alone at her kitchen table, slowly eating her cereal, waffle and eggs. She heard a soft bang and instantly darted her eyes to the source of the sound.

"Leona, it's me." He briefly said, expecting her to open the door that separated her from him, as the door was not to far away from her seating. With a quick nod, she opened the door for her tall, graceful friend. "Ohayo..." They greeted at the same time. Choutarou walked right past her and sat down where she previously was eating. As soon as he saw the spoon, he started finishing up her plate. "Hey! I was eating that." She complained, her face becoming, quite bluntly, scornful. He only spited her by profusely licking the spoon. With that, she bonked him on the head. "Gomenasai, Leo-chan. I was hungry." He tried to explain. The two were close, always having sleep overs (they lived close by), also having grown up with each other for five years now. So, with this, he wasn't keen to paying attention to all the germs he could possibly get by licking her spoon. "If you had said something to me _first_, then I would've given you your own bowl." She answered, pinching his cheek. "So, Leo-chan, will you come to tennis practice with me?" He asked, as he did on an every-other-day basis. She shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. Let's go." She said, hastily forcing him to gulp down his water and throw the dish in the sink. She wanted to yell goodbye to her parents, but she figured, because of their good nature, they'd be watching her exit from their top window in their bedroom. They finally left the red painted indoors, and she looked up to see exactly what she had thought; her parent's staring down at her with smiles on their faces. With a light smile, she allowed Choutarou to firmly grasp her hand and pull her along to the bus stop, where she was meeting with Shishindo. "Oi, Choutarou, I wanted to ask about your whereabouts last night. I-" Shishindo's deep voice halted, in seeing that his hand was laced with someone else's. He was about to ask who it was when he glanced down at the figure. "Oh, only you, Leona." He said, now making Leona feel ignored (she actually sweat dropped) as they continued on with their conversation, which ended up with Shishindo slapping Choutarou on his head with his blue cap that he always wore. _Boys... _Leona sighed in her mind. They ran up the steps to the bus when it came, flashed their special student ID's, and sat all together in one row.

"What's this party you guys keep talking about?" She asked, now drawn into their talk so much that she had to ask. Shishindo glanced at her. "Oh, this stupid ball thrown by Atobe and his family's company yesterday. Crazy things happened that night, I tell you." He said, sounding like he was going to go on and on as if he was an old man. Surprisingly, he didn't. She nodded with understanding as she slumped back into her seat, one hand on the strap of her book bag and the other one still in Choutarou's. Once she noticed this, she poked his arm. She leaned in and saw that he was asleep. She smiled, knowing that it was probably because of that 'crazy party'. She tried to imitate his behavior and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Shishindo was idly looking out the window, waiting for the bus to finally pull up to their college. He saw the familiar sights and easily got bored. With a sigh, he turned to his two best friends and quickly noticed they were both snoring with their mouths open. He smiled, but soon halted when he glanced down at their hands that were together. He hesitantly moved his own hand towards her free one but shook off the feeling.

"Gekokujou..." Shishindo's teammate Hiyoshi mumbled, finally glancing at his opponent on the other side of the field. Mori College's tennis courts were as loud as ever, which was practically their normal. Tons of girls cheering, second years groaning of the laps that Oshitari put them through, yeah, everything was definitely in the norm. Shishindo and Choutarou left her at the gates of the court, seeing that she could sit down at a bench which wasn't too far away. As usual, they both played their hardest against their doubles opponent. "Shishindo-san!" "Wakkata!" Shishindo replied as he covered Choutarou's open side with a few dashes across the court. He did a one hand backflip and landed, returning his latest move called "Haze". He named it that solely because of the fact that when he returned a ball when doing the backflip, the ball would increase it's speed and rotate so fast that it looked like a blurry haze against the naked eye. The only thing that could possibly stop it was Fuji Syusuke's Fourth Counter, which makes a ball completely halt rotation and be served back in his own liking. "Ohhh, Sugoi, Shishindo-kun!" Leona hollered, referring to his hit and the fact that the opponents didn't even react to it; they were stunned. Shishindo smirked and high-fived his partner. "Shishindo-Ootori pair, 6 games to 2!" The Ref called out, finalizing their win. Meanwhile, Oshitari was somewhere meditating.

"Oshitari!" A voice called out. He winced, fearing it to be a fan girl. He soon recognized the voice and the fact that there was no 'kun' behind his name. He glanced to his right, wearily. "What do you want, Jirou?" He asked, trying to meditate again. "Ne, ne, let's go see Lee-lee-chan!" He said, already pulling his arm up. "Agh, I was doing something..." Oshitari complained to himself, knowing that Jirou would not let up on his grip. "Oh, Jirou! Yuushi!" Leona greeted, surprised to see that they weren't in court A anymore. "Hi-hi! Ne, I was wondering something... Could you play a game of tennis with~ m-zzzz..." He already had dozed off, his head laying on the floor by her feet. She rolled her eyes at his antics. "I think he was going to ask you for a match. Mind if I take his place?" Oshitari asked, his face turning a red color. "Sure! I just have to find a racket..." "Here." He immediately gave her one, that one being Jirou's. She thanked him and they made their way back to Court A. For a long time Oshitari was unable to serve, his hands shook, his knees wobbled. _I can't let her get to me like this_, He thought, giving himself pep talk. He nodded to himself and threw the ball in the air. He served it perfectly. "Ohh, not too bad this time." She said, as if she was at a whole other level of tennis than he was. Well, she was right. The only reason that she wasn't on a tennis team was because she had her spy training occupying her time. With a loud grunt she returned the ball, the ball seeming to waver. "A and F... Amplitude and Frequency... He said, naming her move. The ball was fast and wavered up and down to trick an opponents eyes if they should aim up or down until the last movement. Oshitari wanted to play the young girl for a while now- he was shaking with excitement. Ever since the last day of his 5th grade... the first time he met her, they had played a game at her request because she wanted to try challenging the best of the best at their school, which was Oshitari. It was spectacular. The teachers dropped their jaws when the final score was called out- "Leona Hazakushi, 6 games to zero!" Back in the current game, Oshitari decided to randomly aim and, as he suspected, missed the ball. "Ne, Yuushi! Are you sure that I'm not too strong for you?" She taunted, doing exactly what she wanted to do by her words; have him shiver. Wait, Yuushi doesn't just shiver to anyone. Only those whose forces are to be reckoned with. "Oi, oi! Get your behind off the courts, Leona! This is for boys _only_."A voice said, making both of the players look to the side of the stands. It was Atobe. She straitened up instantly. "Yes, Sir." She said sarcastically, bowing to Oshitari before robotically walking off the court.

"Ehh? Wh-where am I?" Her voice stuttered to herself as she found herself covered in her own blankets. She glanced to the poster covered walls and immediately remembered that she was in her own house. She inhaled and exhaled deeply in relief. She instantly felt a wave of nausea pass over her and he laid her head back down, her hand clutching her stomach. As she struggled with her memory, she sighed at her approaching headache. After she felt only a bit better, she tried swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She slowly arose and stomped her way to the nearby bathroom. With the clicking of a light, she braced herself and looked up to her reflection. Tomoka squinted in disbelief. "What the-"

TIME SKIP TO LATER~

(Here they have evening classes)

_Yaho! I'm going to show those second-years who's boss, Nya!_ Eiji thought to himself as he skipped to the courts of Seishun Gakuen College. He rounded the changing rooms and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of tennis balls being hit across nets. He came to a slow walk when he saw Inui ahead, sitting at a bench with his book in his hand again. "What are you doing, Inui?" He asked him, trying to squint at whatever part he could manage to see of the inside of the green book. When Inui noticed this, he immediately snapped the book closed shut. "Nothing much. Just watching Echizen practice." He simply answered. "Oh..." Eiji responded. "Well, sayonara, Inui!" He said, now jumping off the seat and restarting his jog to court A. _That Eiji has gotten faster at taking peeks inside my book... I have to watch out for him..._ Inui thought, subconsciously hugging his beloved green book. Meanwhile, Fuji was taking a sip at the water fountain. All of a sudden, cold water splashed down his back. He looked up to a smirk. "What's up, Syusuke-kun?" The girl said, still smirking. "Ayana-san..." He mumbled. His number one troublemaker at Seigaku College. From year one this girl pestered him, made fun of him, embarrassed him, all kinds of things. But Fuji thought it was fun to have a Rival. "Nothing much. I'm lucky that this is only my tennis outfit..." He said, the cold water starting to feel uncomfortable. "Oh, I messed up your uniform too. Now you're going to have to wear what _I_ have for you, Syusuke." She said, her evil intentions written all over her face. He smirked back. "Only if you can catch me." He said, staring to dash to the changing room. Unknown to her, he kept a second uniform for emergencies, and he planned on never letting her know where he stashed it. She took the bait and ran after him. "You can't run from me forever!" She called out. Fuji sadistically smiled to himself. All of a sudden, as if on cue, Ayana stopped. That one guy she admired... playing a game... She knew that she wouldn't be able to pass him and catch up to Fuji. Fuji had won this round. She watched him play with his doubles partner and win again. Of course. _Of course, the Golden Pair always wins._ She thought to herself. "Ayana-san? What are you doing out here? I thought you had soccer." His mature and strait forward voice spoke out. She stared. _He's talking to me?_ She confirmed it so. "Yes, but it got cancelled." She replied. Surprisingly, her voice didn't shake. He smiled and then walked over to the second years they had played with to give them some tips.

He was excellent. A top student, and he was so intelligent that he impressed everyone with his knowledge. He was good at tennis _and_ soccer, Ayana's two favorite sports. She just loved his haircut, no matter what anyone said about him looking like Katsuo. And he was caring, something she wished a lot of people could learn."Ayana-chan! How are you today!" Eiji yelled enthusiastically. "Fine. But definitely better than last week..." She sighed, familiar to his occasional glomping. "So, how are your studies? Fine too?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Eiji really didn't know her evil side and whatever bad she had ever done before, being friends that keep secrets, and she was glad he didn't have to find out any time soon. "Eiji, get off Ayana-san's back already." Oishi called out, sweat dropping at his old antics that never really got too old. She straitened herself. "Konnichiwa, Oishi-kun." She said, bowing slightly. "Konnichiwa, Ayana-san. Since we're all done with practice, is there anything you wanted to do?" He asked. "Whatever you want to do is fine... I'm bored anyhow, and I've been walking around for awhile." She responded. "Ok. How about we go out to eat?" He proposed. She smiled. "Yes, that would be most appreciated." She answered. She couldn't stop smiling. Literally, her cheek muscles wouldn't just quit it. Meanwhile, Inui and Fuji were chuckling to themselves in the bushes. Have they turned to part time stalkers just to get good blackmail? Yes. Just then, Momo came around (finally, I mean where has **he** been...) the corner and saw the three. "Sempai!" He called out to them, waving. They waved back. He ran to them and then jogged in place. "I was just taking a jog when I heard something about eating! Where and when, guys?" He said eagerly. Eiji wasn't the only one who still carried his antics. "Might as well have Momo come along too... come on!" Eiji yelled, leading the pack to the changing room. Ayana stayed outside and waited for them to return to their original clothes. Her eyebrows furrowed. _I wonder what happened with Fuji?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, the door to the changing room burst open and they were all ready to go. Oishi, Eiji, and Momo all had bikes of their own which left her without a ride. She grabbed her backpack real fast.

The group decided to have her ride behind Momo, since he was the best biker of the four. They started going out the gate and riding down the sidewalk, which had some cracks that made Ayana jump up and down at the back of the bike. She grabbed onto Momo-chan's shoulders tightly and rested her head on his back. Bike rides always made her dizzy. It once even made her hallucinate. Unknown to her, Momoshiro looked at her for a quick moment, one eyebrow raised.

Back at their house, everything was quiet. Karin had to go to work, and so did Shinji. They were both accountants. "Shinji, are you out yet? Come pick me up as soon as possible." She said, leaving his a voicemail. She shut the phone and looked out to the setting sun. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of her brother. She, clad in a blue striped suit and black heels, made her way to the Kawamura Sushi shop that just happened to be near the office. She always came in there to think and eat, something that was easy for her to do. "Kurosaki-san! What'll you have today?" Kawamura's father said, addressing Karin by her old last name. "The usual, really." She replied, sighing slightly. When she sat down at a table, her phone vibrated. She lifted it up from her pocket and immediately saw the phone number. "Ichigo... No, now's not the time." She said quietly to herself. She flipped the phone up and ended the call. She decided to put down her head on the clean wooden table. When the food came, she was almost in shock. She had almost forgotten why she was there. "Here you go, Karin-san." The young boy said. He laid the dish in front of her, smiling happily because it was his own creation that happened to be her favorite at the shop. "Arigato, Takashi-kun. Do you have time to sit down?" She asked him politely. The brown haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, I do. I was on break, but decided to make just this one dish for you." He said, smiling again. He criss-cross-applesauce'd on the boarded floor. "What happened yesterday? You weren't at the uh, celebration." She mentioned. "Oh, I couldn't make it because we had a full house here. But so I won't feel left out, can you tell me everything that happened?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes. Karin chuckled at his interest and told him everything that happened from her point of view and everything that Fuji had told her on the phone that night. "Really? Wow, I wish I could've been there to see _that_. Anyhow, how's everything going with your new job?" He asked. "Very good, except that my boss can be such an-" She stopped suddenly, because someone just shoved sushi in her mouth, saving her from saying a very not-nice word.

"Ah ah ah, that kind of talk is looked down upon." A voice said, being the culprit. "Chew slowly, I wouldn't want you to choke." The same voice said. "Shiraishi... what a nice surprise." Karin said sarcastically, after swallowing the rice and fish of course. The unsuspected Shiraishi grinned and sat down next to the pair. "What are you doing back from Osaka?" She asked. "Ah, you see, I and my team have come for team practices with another school from this Tokyo area. I usually visit this shop when I come 'round these parts." He explained. Kawamura quickly stood and bowed. "I already know what you want, sir." He said, rushing behind the bar to the back again. I looked at Shiraishi with question. He noticed this and shrugged as if he didn't know what Kawamura was talking about. "Ok fine, I'm like, their best tourist customer here. They know me pretty well, and all the stuff I like. Anyways, Kawamura is actually a good friend of mine." He explained once again. "Really? I would've never guessed with him calling you 'sir'..." She idly responded. "So, how's life treating you, darling?" He asked. "As usual... except that me and Shinji have been acting more... friendlier towards one another." She replied, reaching for her ice water cup. "Shinji again? I thought you two would've been split up by now... Darn, now my beautiful dream of just your Otou-san and his Musume is over..." Shiraishi dreamily said. (Otou-san = dad and Musume = daughter) "In your dreams. I'm not your child, Shiraishi..." She defiantly said, frowning to a certain degree where it wasn't even frowning anymore. "Yes, you are my only daughter, my Rin-chan!" She looked at him with killing intent, and he didn't care. Ok, just to tell you simply, this is like an Ouran type thing going on in this scene. Y'all Ouran fans ought to know this part. "Shiraishi-san, here you go!" Kawamura's voice said, breaking the death glare she was giving to the oblivious Shiraishi. "Ahh, Ecstasy! Nicely done, Kawamura-kun!" He praised, soon digging in. Karin just looked at him with a sweat drop forming at the back of her head. _This is the guy that's supposed to the the 'Bible'? He's an idiot!_ She almost said out loud.

The day was now done, and everyone had gone to their own respective homes. Since Tomoka was currently enrolled in Seishun Gakuen College, she was marked as tardy for all of her classes because she did not appear at school for the whole day. Oishi, being the mother of Seigaku, had stopped by to visit. The thought of something bad happening under his care was both a horror and shock to the person that cared about those things most, which was Oishi. He strode from the front seat of his car to her doorway and knocked. He stood patiently, even though there was no response. He tried knocking again. The door hinge creaked as a figure slowly opened the door. Oishi was taken aback; she looked like she was in a tornado of sicknesses all at the same time. "Oh, it's you, Oishi-sempai. Thank you for coming over, but I'd advise that you not come inside..." She said, her nose stuffed with tissues. "Why?" He asked. It just made him even more curious. She shrugged and stood so that he could look inside. He gladly did and was yet again taken aback; spills covered the floor and also blankets and pillows with a bit of food on the side. "See why you shouldn't come-" She was cut short. Oishi did not hear a word and immediately stepped in and started to find cleaning supplies. He was that kind of person, you know? He stripped off his Seigaku jacket and laid it on the kitchen table. Tomoka sighed and knew that when he was like this, you couldn't get him out until everything was clean and spotless. He stood in front of the huge mess with a critical eye. He firstly pushed all the garbage to the floor from the couch and made room for at least one person to sit. When he gestured, she figured that he wanted her to sit down. She smiled and wrapped the blanket that covered her a little more tighter.

"Nandayo! I told you guys that I did my job for today! I even saw Leona at their practice." A familiar voice said. She was sat down in a char and under a bright desk lamp. "Are you sure? He doesn't seem to like you very much." Another snobby voice said, her voice seeming to be so innocent and light. Isn't it funny how those kinds of people can also deceive you? "Well, he's not as air headed as most guys! He won't just fall on his knees and kiss my feet, if that's what you were thinking." Stella retorted. Back at their underground hideout, the Xzard sisters were having a discussion. "Funny, I thought you were good at making guys do that. Maybe I should take your place and-" "Maybe not. I said I'll do the mission. It's not too hard for even ME to handle, is it?" Stella cut her other older sister off. "Hopefully not. Get it together, Stella. It's a simple matter. Girls, as for the rest of us, we will observe the boy and lie in wait. Got it?" The second-leading sister said, ending the other three's squabbles. The other two in the room were relaxed and in some other corner. "Got it?" She repeated, making sure the lazy three trio heard. "Hai." They responded.

"Please, Yume, let down your hands." A masculine voice said to a woman who was holding him quite tightly by the neck. "As long as we have a deal." She said, almost laughing out loud at him trying to resist. Kabaji wasn't around this time, and there was no one to protect him. He was backed up against the back wall of the tennis boys' changing room. "You just make sure that you have Shishindo-boy here every day. He's an asset to us, and you nor anybody else won't be able to stop us." She stated, her razor like claws dangerously close to his face. "Ayana-san, don't be like this. Please. Ore-sama will agree to anything you want him to do. Just don't threaten Ore-sama or his boys again. Ok?" He said, trying not to tick her off. He looked sincerely into his fiance's eyes. "I can't keep that promise, Atobe. I'm sorry for holding you like that, though." She said, now appearing guilty as she released him. Pay attention to the _"Appearing"_ part. She was, after all saying that to get on his good side. He nodded to her. The eldest of the Xzard sisters, Yume Ayana was bound to an arranged marriage to Atobe by her and her sisters rich parents. She was the only one out of her group that thought that their littlest sister, Hajime Ayana, who was currently enrolled in Seishun Gakuen college, should not take part in their schemes and crimes. She had told the younger ones that Hajime didn't need to be involved in it lest she be caught in it for the rest of her life, like the rest of her sisters. She was the only one that had freedom out of it. Getting back to the story, Atobe once again tightened his tie. _She's too dangerous for ore-sama..._ Atobe thought fearfully to himself. But then he quickly reminded himself of why he started to get used to the marriage thing, why he was ok with it, why he started to accept her. Yume slid down to the floor and began to tear up. He immediately kneeled to her side. "Do not worry, my Yume. This will all be over soon and none of this will ever again be necessary." He comforted the short brown haired girl. He took his arm over one of her shoulders and hugged her. He knew exactly what he was talking about. You see, all eight of the Xzard sisters had decided to abandon their parents and leave the household because of all the stubborn and mean and selfish way their parents had treated them. Enough was enough. They started their own gang and lived on the streets and underground in pure poverty, besides the riches that they got from gang involvement and stealing that never seemed to last one day. Atobe promised himself that one day, he would house them all and shield them... Besides Yume, they were like sisters and daughters to him. They were forced to continue life as criminals so they could just pass on with life. That thought made him very sad. It made him very sad indeed. He stood up with her and genuinely grasped her hand. For once that day and night, she didn't have to fake a smile. "Ja, Ikuyo." He said, firmly leading her back to the limo that waited for them at the front gates of the school, now that his after school tennis paperwork for the team was done.


End file.
